


The Best Camper

by Demianko



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Inflation, M/M, Underage Sex, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demianko/pseuds/Demianko
Summary: David slowly gives in to his demons and most primal needs, and thinks of a way to get the most Naive of the campers to satiate them, only to find a surprise in the way that could potentially fuel more his sinful desires.
Relationships: David/Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr.
Kudos: 9
Collections: SCAR 2020 Secret Santa, Sin Corps





	The Best Camper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaceneiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/gifts).



> This is my first work, and first publish here, hope you guys enjoy~

Days had been rough for David. Thankfully he had Gwen and a somewhat rehabbed Campbell. Being the one in charge of a camp like Camp Campbell was hard and rough, and left little to no time for the ginger counselor for any pleasures. While David enjoyed what he did a lot, however he was, after all, a man. And a man has his needs.

He had urges, urges that he left hidden deep in his heart. He tried to push it aside, but his hunger kept growing. Bonquisha had been an utter failure, Gwen was a freak-lover, Daniel, although handsome, wanted to hurt his boys, which could never work for him. Jasper...had not called him yet. Campbell? His feelings for him died the moment he tried to send him to Super Guantanamo. At this point, the only contact he had, the only people he truly knew, more than anyone, were his boys.

The guilt ate him alive, his nights filled with lustful dreams. He tried masturbation, but his hand didn't feel good enough anymore. He craved flesh, but who? Who of those campers would be willing, or, at least, oblivious to his machinations? Someone easily manipulable.

“Space kid!” David almost yelped, snapping his finger. The boy was practically an outcast, even among his odd bunch of campers. Dolph was also an option, but all the eerie similarities to Hitler aura unsettled the cheerful manMan. Nope. it had to be Space Kid, Space Kid was a naive, sweet boy. He was the perfect prey for his insatiable hunger. But he had to be careful. If it was too obvious then one of the other kids, like Max, could suspect something was happening. Max and his little gang of troublemakers could sniff out his plot and ruin it.

A night of machinations kept him awake, dreams and desires dancing through his mind. The more he thought about the more he was sure he made the right choice Space Kid, Neil, was a sweet boy. His skin was perfect. He wasn't too thin like Neil, nor too bulky like Nurf  
“Little Dipper” David mumbled, already savoring it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day came, and he discussed his Plan with his companions, keeping some of the details hidden, of course.

“Are you sure about this David? I mean, its Space Kid, he’s gonna be happy as always, doesnt matter how many times he gets hit,” Gwen said, having some suspicions about his companion, but far too biased to give an absolute fuck, in fact if he gave in would be something interesting for her Fanfiction, a desperate camp councelor preying on his campers, maybe it was a Werewolf!, Yeah that would be interesting

“Im Sure Gwen, We have neglected Space Kid far too much, he doesn't get along with the rest of the boys that much, often getting bullied, So i'll take him for a few days deep in the forest, maybe to help with his Space adventures, meanwhile you and Campbell can keep this place Together, and make sure QM doesn't go doing anything QM does” The Ginger spoke, serious, his stern face showing, resolute and dedicated to his kids.

“Don't worry David, Me and Gretchen will take care of things here, we will make sure this little Monsters stay in line” Campbell could care less if David had some other motives, he was getting him off his back!, for some days, that was perfect.

“Good, then it's settled, I'll take Space kid out, we will do as next…”

Gwen had assembled the kids on the Lake, counting heads, everyone accounted, she started her camptivities, however at some point she addressed Space Kid, the kid was totally oblivious, Max was smelling something fishy, David was nowhere to be seen.

“You have been granted the Best Camper Prize, you will be taking a trek with David to the Forest” Gwen added with a smile, David had everything they would ever need packed, bouncy, as David always was

“Thaaaats right, For a few days you and me will go Stargazing, a Star shower will happen soon, so we will climb for the perfect spot and study the stars”

“Sounds amazing...When are we leaving?” The Oblivious child asked, David grabbed his Prey, his boy, and started walking to the woods, soon disappearing in the foliage

“David had eyes of a Pervert” Campbell said, shrugging

“Eh, I saw it coming a long time ago, he endured more than i thought, I always thought it would be Max tho...Anyway, let’s go and make sure those kids don't go following them”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two soon to be lovers walked together, David was eager to teach him, masking his teachings as Space stuff, or rather, that he would need those skills if he wanted to go to space, to survive in a harsh environment, Space Kid was quite keen to some degree.

Their first rest came, already far from the Camp, they stopped at a Glade, near a river, David prepared a camp, and smiled  
“We have walked quite a bit Little Dipper, why don't we wash ourselves in the river?”

“Sounds fine to me” The boy shrugged, David starting to lose some clothings

“You will have to take your space suit out however, if it gets wet it might wear out, or even break, we don't want that, right?, take this as survival training too, if you land in a hospitable planet, you might lose your gear, and need to get used to be without it” The clever Man spoke

The Kid seemed thoughtful, and then finally got his Helmet and space suit out, David’s eyes ogling his body, feeling his blood pressure rising, Space kid wasn't a perfect boy, but that was something David liked, he was more realistic for a boy, a little more meat here and there, but his skin was as soft as silk, his white briefs were already tight from the throbbing erection he had, until he saw him get absolutely naked, that milky skin that barely touched the sun thanks to the suit, his mind already playing his fantasies of him whining, could he make it? His butt was round and soft, the older’s hands were sweating from the anxiety, the need of groping, the boy’s pecker soft and tender, not a single hair around

“Perfect” - Couldn't help but whisper

“Uhh David, aren't you gonna undress too?, we are in space and we lost our gear!” Said the Kid, following the fantasy the older had given him.

Nodding, he undid his clothes, the man was quite tall, and although Max mocked him a lot of that, he was quite blessed in his private parts, something that the boy took notice, staring

“Woah...David you got a Space worm stuck in your thingy!!” Almost yelled, Making David chuckle, reaching for the boy, hugging him and getting in the water, rough housing a bit, or as David said, Simulating some Harsh environment and hostile natives, the boy was having a blast, and David too, his erection throbbing, brushing with the kid’s soft tush from time to time. “David, Why is your thing so big and hard?” Asked finally the curious boy, something David had been waiting

“Well Little Dipper, when Boys grow, all grows, including our Penises, yours is a boy one, so its small, mine is an adult one, so its big” 

“It's almost the size of my arm” Pointed the boy, not being able to get his eyes away from it

“Do you...want to touch it?” asked the Ginger, seeing if he would catch the Bait

“Can i?” asked curious the boy, the older took the boy and sat closer

“Go on, you can touch” Explained calmly, David’s heart racing, his own erection jumping slightly, dripping some precum at the expectation of finally someone giving it the attention it craved. Without much waiting, Space Kid reached his small hand and touched, not knowing what was going with himself, a pinkish blush covered his round cheeks, his boyish fingers running through the man’s erection, exploring.

David was unable to hold his desires, and his long arms stretched to touch the boy, slowly caressing his skin, Space kid seemed a bit out of himself, enthralled by his curiosity, the long fingers slowly started working their way, his chest and skin, it was just perfect, silky as he had fantasized, one of his hands went to his chest, and softly started playing with his pinky nipples, the boy reacted, shooting him a soft whine, his erect boyhood, thanks to the playing with the man’s massive cock, his little digits wet with his precum

“David...I'm feeling funny, did I get space sickness?” Asked the innocent boy, raising his gaze to meet David’s, that face he would never forget, such sweet boy “My hands are all wet...is this Pee?”

“No my Cadet, that is something else, it is also edible, why don't you lick it?, I'll keep my inspection of your body, to see if you are really fit for space” David excused his acting, Neil Jr nodded, and licked his hand, unknown to him, something inside him was lit, insatiable curiosity, his small tongue cleaned his hands, for some reason that was tasty, tastier than the space food he ate when they did his Space camp “You know, Grown up man produce a special Milk, it has some proteins on it, you can drink mine if you want, but only if you use your tongue and mouth on this” Said the Cunning Counselor, touching his iron hardened manhood.  
To his surprise, the boy got closer without hesitation, and slowly started licking it from its juices, David trembled, and had a slight feeling this was not the first time Space Kid had this kind of interactions

“Space Kid, have you done this before?” Asked curious, petting his head, his left hand reaching for his butt, which made him yelp

“Im...I'm not supposed to say it…”

“You shouldnt keep any secrets to your Commander, right?”

“Max...sometimes asks me to do this, he says it's a game, i didn't knew David also played this”

David’s mind stopped working, his campers were fooling around, although he wanted to scold Max, he felt such a thrill, excitement from this “Keep doing it Little Dipper, you want my special milk right?”

“Yeah...i really like Max’s…” Mumbled kissing his shaft, his small lips could barely wrap the Tip of the man’s foot long, but his tongue and eagerness was cleaning any precum he was leaking, coating it with saliva

“Oh yeah...good boy…” Said humming, leaning back, one of his hands petting his Best Camper, Neil Jr working up and down, soon getting on a pace, his hands steadily masturbating him, playing with his baseball sized balls, at least big for the Child, it didn't took much for David to snap, feeling the tender tongue riling the tip, the first of many loads were released, grabbing Space kid’s head, he kept his lips and shoved his Tip in his mouth, the Kid started to being filled directly with his spunk, load after load of testosterone filled spunk, once he released his head, another shot covered his face and hair, Space Kid’s stomach had a bulge from the copious amounts of Semen he ate, his eyes hazy, smiling as his stiffy jumped and trembled, leaking, his tongue licking his lips, his hands, crawling back to the man’s mast, taking what was leaking

“Space Kid…, there is one...last test for you, so you can endure...Anal probes, i must put this inside you” Added, the kid was drunk in the man’s fluids, simply nodding. Carefully, the older grabbed his space cadet and sat him on his lap, first making out with him, exchanging his fluids, dominating and claiming his mouth for his own, meanwhile, one of his large digits was getting some of his spunk, coating it so he could slide it inside the boy’s bum.

While Space kid was distracted with the kiss, his finger slid in, making him stifle and moan, his insides clenching the finger, he couldnt hurt the kid, even if he was technically raping the child, his finger worked in the boy’s body, enjoying the feeling.

Breaking the kiss, he allowed his young lover’s moans to echo through the forest, his body starting to ride his digit, seeking more and more feelings  
“D-David…” Moaned the child his name, making him buff, his heart filling, shoving another finger inside, and a third one after, he got him as opened as he could, using his cum as lube, lined the boy

“Are you ready for your mission?...you will ride...this rocket…” Said as he started impaling the child, his whole body shivered from such thrill, tight and warm, his big shaft slowly buried inside, the kid helped even, sliding down with the man’s help, his small hands on David’s long arms, keeping a hold, in time, he took it to the hilt, his stomach, which was bloated with the previous cum, had the silhouette of the Man’s throbbing erection.

Night fell onto them, as they made out with the boy impaled, the kid started on his own, almost driven by instinct, sliding up, then down in such massive object, he was surely able to be Probed and not feel anything!, or perhaps enjoy it, the boy squealing as he took his pace, every time he drove the man back inside, he would hit something, like a button, something Max nor Neil had touched inside him before, which drove him insane for more, and soon, with the slick feeling, he was bouncing in David, looking like a Cowboy more than an Astronaut, his pecker bouncing, how many funny feelings he had felt?, he didn't knew.

Sooner than later, once nothing but the owls were heard, there was still the noises of the two lovers, Space Neil’s body adapted to his lover, the previous climaxes of the older leaking from his plugged hole, his belly inflated, thinking he was pregnant with a baby, David’s baby, making him feel so full in his heart

“David…” Said tired, having had so much fun, so much pleasured moments, David stopped moving, hugging his best trooper

“Little Dipper...you’re the best” Whispered kissing and nuzzling him, cumming one last time inside his boy, slowly taking his shaft out, letting him empty his bowels from the liquids placed inside in such moments, the boy whined and complained, but once it looked like he was fully empty, the man went inside again “You’re my Best camper, and from now on, we will practice like this daily, to make you the best astronaut ever” his long arms wrapping him as the boy started to doze off from such intense feelings, how could the others compare to something like that? The man was worried what would come of it, and if they would be found, but only time would tell where these two would end up.


End file.
